Hoshi Sato II (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe, 'Hoshi Sato II '''was a female Human who was the Empress of the Terran Empire in the 2360s. Hoshi looks exactly like Empress Hoshi Sato I. Because Hoshi was also a direct descendant of Hoshi Sato I, the first Empress of the Empire. Hoshi ruled the Terran Empire from 2360 to 2370. Reign as Empress Hoshi became Empress of the Terran Empire in 2360, since there had not been a Empress for the Terran Empire since Empress Hoshi Sato I during the 22nd century. Empress Sato took Commander Typhuss James Halliwell as her consort. During her reign, news surfaced that the Xindi were developing a new weapon which posed a threat to the Empire. Sato first ordered the ISS ''Enterprise-D and ISS Thermopylae to investigate. Following the destruction of the ISS Thermopylae during a Xindi ambush, the ISS Constellation, under the command of Commodore William T. Riker, was then ordered to locate and secure the weapon for Empress Sato. Empress Sato had previously been the target of an assassination attempt by one of her senior military advisors. Empress Sato named her consort Typhuss James Halliwell her new senior military advisor. In 2361, the Xindi began to attack Imperial Starfleet outposts and starbases near the Cardassian borders. Empress Sato ordered Imperial Starfleet starships to atack the Xindi. In 2362 Empress Sato ordered the Empire to attack the House of Duras. In 2363 the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor attacked a research outpost. Typhuss James Halliwell told Empress Sato that the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor were getting help from the Romulans. Empress Sato ordered an attack on a Romulan starbase. In 2364Empress Sato ordered an attack on the Romulans. During the Klingon Civil War in late 2367 and early 2368, Empress Sato supported Gowron. The war was waged between the supporters of the House of Duras and of Gowron, over who would be the rightful successor to K'mpec as Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. The forces backing Gowron were ultimately victorious, after it was revealed that the House of Duras was receiving backing and material support from the Romulan Star Empire. After their defeat, Lursa and her sister were on the run from the Klingon Empire, listed as renegades. In early 2369, the two appeared on Deep Space Mining Station 9. Because they hadn't committed any crimes in Bajoran space, Commander Benjamin Sisko refused to have them arrested. The two sisters sold the Kohn-Ma terrorist Tahna Los bilitrium so that he could create a bomb which he intended to use to collapse the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole. Lursa and B'Etor hoped to use the money gained from the sale to help rebuild their forces. After a struggle with Typhuss James Halliwell, the device was detonated harmlessly in the Gamma Quadrant. In 2370, Lursa and B'Etor used their Bird-of-Prey during their plot to steal magnesite in the Kalla system. Therefore, in 2370 the Duras sisters and their partner Gorta undertook a mining enterprise on this planet, mining over 10,000 kilograms of magnesite. The sisters then betrayed Gorta, took all the ore and left Kalla III for the Ufandi system without their partner. Later that year Empress Hoshi Sato II is killed by the Maquis. After her death her daughter Empress Hoshi Sato III would rule the Terran Empire. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Alternate mirror universe